


The Four Times Dean Didn't Ask and the One Time He Did

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Speeding Tickets, angst with a hint of fluff, comforting!Deann, human!Cas, sad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting multiple speeding tickets Dean finally has to confront his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Dean Didn't Ask and the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the original idea so I hope you like it. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

The first time Cas came home with a speeding ticket Dean didn't question it. He came home, head down and holding the ticket remorsefully in his hands. He apologized profusely and Dean said it was fine. Honestly it was. He could understand it of course. Cas was a new driver who liked to drive fast. There was nothing wrong with that. 

The second time he came home with a ticket Dean still didn't question say anything. So he got another ticket? Who cares? Cas was still somewhat new to the whole driving thing. He'd get the hang of it eventually. 

The third time had Dean starting to worry. Cas had been driving for a good while now and he knew better. But when Cas apologized, big blue eyes staring deep into him Dean let it go. Maybe the third time would be the last. 

The fourth time had Dean feeling frustrated. His fees were piling up and he was ready to take away Cas' keys. But Cas promised him, over and over he promised that it wouldn't happen again. So Dean let it go one more time.

The fifth time and Dean knew he had to say something. The courts were threatening to take Cas' car and he was getting really anxious about this. 

"Cas you gotta explain this to me. What's going on with all these tickets man?" 

"I know Dean and I'm really sorry." Cas responded sadly. "But I swear I'm not driving dangerously or putting anyone at risk. When I do this I drive on the backroads...which apparently the police like to watch." 

"Ok..." Dean said as he laid the tickets on the table. "But why?" 

Cas fought back tears as he looked at the floor. "Because driving fast makes me feel like I can fly again." 

Dean felt his heart break at the words. 

"Now that I'm human I can't do that anymore. This just makes me feel better." 

"Aww Cas...

"Please don't be mad," Cas begged as he looked up at him. 

Dean walked over and pulled him into a tight hug, one hand running softly through his hair. "I'm not mad Cas I promise. I'm not mad. I get it ok? I do. Hey..." He pulled Cas back so he could look at him. "We'll get through this alright? Things will get better." 

Cas didn't say anything back. Instead he pulled Dean closer, burying his face in Dean's neck while the hunter held him. 

"It's gonna be okay Cas. It's gonna be okay."


End file.
